Turkish Love
by Red XIII The Dragon Reborn
Summary: Suprising love sprout between the two most unlikyly pair. And two new turks join the scene. Pleease R/R
1. The Recurits

Disclaimer-I do not own the Matrix, FF7, or any other character fore mention in this fic.  
  
Reno woke up when his alarm went off. He looked over on the other side of his bed, there laid Elena. Looking content as ever, he got out of bed and got dressed. He went to the kitchen in his small apartment and cooked breakfast. Elena on the other hand had just woken up; she got out of bed and got dressed. As she walked into the kitchen, she remembered last night's events. It ended like any other night except Reno was sort of well nicer. She went out to dinner with him and went to a few bars then went to his apartment. That was when things got weird, he sat down and on the coffee table was a board game. It was titled how to drive your lover wild. She immediately knew what was going on. And after that, things were blurred. Well she thought today we have to train the new recruits I hope we get some good ones. When she entered the kitchen she saw a huge breakfast made and a note that said, "Take your time with breakfast I'll cover for you. Love, Reno P.S. I hope you liked last night I did."  
----------  
At the HQ, Reno was testing new recruits; his favorites by far were Matthew and Katie. He had just run them through the mission simulator. They knew each other's every move. He marked them as pass the others fail. They were immediately put into service. Elena was quickly running down the hall. "What did I miss?" She asked. "Nothing" Reno said, "The sparing match is next."  
Well The Sparing match went well kind of haywire. The newcomers were well powerful. Matthew who was fighting Reno Did a Matrix kick and sent Reno into the wall. Katie on the other hand ran up the wall and Matrix kicked Elena in the back. "Well," Reno said once revived "You have but one more test to go."  
  
What will this next test be??? Find out in the second chapter of Turk Time  



	2. The Storage Closet

The test as it turned out was to hack into the corporations' computer network. The two recruits just shrugged and started working. Meanwhile Reno and Elena snuck into the storage closet to have some alone time. Tseng was walking out of his office to go get some more printer paper. His printer/fax/copier/telephone had just run out of paper. Rude was also heading in the same direction as Tseng; his pen had just run out of ink. They both got to the door at the same time. "I'll open it," said Tseng. Rude was silent as always. As Tseng opened the door, they heard several moans. As they looked in side, they saw a sight that nearly blinded them. They slammed the door and ran for their offices. Meanwhile, Rufus had just run out of post-it( notes he went to call his secretary but just remembered that he had fired her the day before. He got up and walked into his storage closet. He looked down and found out the storage room floors were clear. He saw Elena and Reno and ran back to his desk slamming the door behind him. He then started to bang his head on the desk continually, chanting, "Bad picture, Bad picture."  
After this fiasco. The recruits had just finished hack the mainframe computer when they heard the click of a rifle. They turned around and saw the group of SOLDER officers behind them. "Umm, Hi?" Matt said. "You the Truk recruits?" asked the officer. "Yes." They both gulped in unison. "Well then let me be the first to welcome you to our family, you have passed your final test. Congratulations!!!!!" The officer replied.  
  
What will happen next? Please review with any suggestions or comments. Oh yes Flamers are welcome.   



	3. The Beach

Disclaimer-All the characters below except for the extras ands the recruits belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Reno of course had to bail the recruits out. After all, it's not every day two people hack the SHINRA computer system. Reno meet Elena on the beach at noon that day. The two recruits were walking the other direction of their two superiors. Then Reno had an Idea he took Elena into his arms and said, "Dear I love you please make passionate love to me." After that, both of them started to take off their clothes and, (Author insertion, lets let these two have some time alone.) Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, our two recruits were turning around to go back to their superiors. When they got to were they were going to meet, they saw a large group of tourists looking at two people on the ground going at each other like rabbits. The male of the pair had red hair. It hit the two recruits like a ton of bricks. The two people were Elena and Reno. The two recruits ran towards the dunes as they tried to empty the evil vision from their minds.  



	4. The Party

Disclaimer-All the below characters belong to square soft, except of course for the extras and our two heroes.  
  
It was about five o'clock when Reno called all the Turks. He had invited them to a party at his place; there would be the usual refreshment, beer, pork rides, beer, and chips. At six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Reno got off the couch and answered the door. Everyone was there, Rude, Tseng, Matthew, Katie, and Elena. Rude invited them in and the gang sat down on the couch eating chips pork rides and drinking beer, all except the recruits of course who chose to stay dry. "We're the designated drivers." They explained. Well after Reno and Elena, were on their fifth beer they decide to go to the bedroom for a minute to find Reno's T.V. remote. The rest of the gang of course were skeptical. Reno and Elena closed the bedroom door behind them. After about ten minutes, a loud Moaning and groaning were heard. Then aloud banging sound followed shortly by the sound of breaking glass. Matthew who was sitting right next to the door put his eye to the keyhole. After ten seconds, he screeched and fell to the floor and started to spasm. After that was finished, the door flew off its hinges and the naked couple fell to the ground not noticing the door had fallen over. The gang immediately ran out of the apartment and waited in the Van for Elena to return. After 10 hours of Waiting the rest of the gang drove to SHINRA HQ, for their morning briefing. Rufus Asked when they all sat down were the hell Reno and Elena was Rude replied, "Um, sir you really don't want to know," Rufus started to shout, "YES I DO," Rude said slowly, "Their at Reno's apartment sir going at it like rabbits." Rufus immediately fell over. "MEDIC." Shouted Rude; after Rufus awoke in the infirmary, he ordered the maintenance staff to paint the storage room floors and to build him blinders so he didn't catch Reno and Elena at it again.  
  
What will happen in the next episode of Turkish love?  
Will Reno and Elena get married?  
Will the gang finally get a mission?  
Will Rufus get a new secretary?  
Find out all this and more one the next exciting episode of Turkish love.  



End file.
